


Spur of the Moment

by gaiarheahera



Series: Patience and Kindness [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Giles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: Rupert and  Cordelia make a spur of the moment decision.





	Spur of the Moment

The newly engaged couple lay in a tangle of limbs and sheets in bed. The sun had begun to peak out over the horizon, though neither cared.

Cordelia spoke suddenly, startling her partner. “What if we didn’t wait?”

“Didn’t wait?” Rupert queried, not following her train of thought. 

“What if we didn’t wait to get married?” 

“What are you saying?” A sleepy Giles asked. 

“I’m saying we never know what might happen, especially in our line of work, and I don’t waste any more time not being married to you.” Cordelia explained. 

“How soon were you thinking?” Rupert ran his fingertips up and down her spine as they spoke. 

“You’re here for a few more days and there’s no waiting period to get married in California. We could go down to the court house, get a marriage license and get married all in one day. But only if you want to do that.” The seer clarified, her nails scraping lightly through his chest hair. 

“I want to. We could go to a jewellers tomorrow and you could go shopping, I know how much you love to shop, then get married the next day.” Rupert suggested. Cordelia smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss him. 

Rupert settles onto his back, his fiancée curled into his side with her head pillowed on his chest. Neither spoke any further and a contented silence fell over the room. With thoughts of their future together the pair fell into a deep slumber. 


End file.
